Choices of the Heart returns
by Flying-pink-llamas-attack
Summary: This is from my other account. UPDATED!:The battle with Naraku is very close, what will happen? What will happen when the jewel is finished? More enemies and adventures of course. That and some hard chocies of the heart! InuKa Review please!
1. The begining

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha…..only I really wish I did. L

Kagome sat on her bed thinking about everything that had had happened to her since she met Inuyasha (A/N And if you are reading this I really, really hope you know who I'm talking about). Things about her had changed so much, I mean not in a million years would she have thought she would do some of the stuff she had did. She would have never gone 500 years into the past, skip school all the time, and would never, ever believed that she would be killing demons, nope never.

But why now this far into all of it would she be thinking like this! Why would she care what was going on between Inuyasha and Kikyo? Why would she not be happy about coming home for good in a few because the jewel was almost finished? Things would go back to normal, and she could actually be a normal teenager. But is that what she really wanted? Of course it was! Why wouldn't it be? But to be truthful, she really did know if she wanted to leave the past, she didn't really want to be normal anymore she would worry about Inuyasha to much. And why in the hell did she worry this much about him! Sure he was there for her, but she knew deep down inside that she could probably never have him. He was in love with Kikyo, a lot had happened between them but still he loved her… even if she was dead… kinda.

She sighed and looked around. She had to go back to the past tomorrow, they were so close to finding Naraku. So with a final look around the room she packed up her yellow backpack and got into bed, wondering what tomorrow would bring.

OOOOOOoooOOOOOO

BEEEEP! BEEEEPPP!

"God, morning already?" Kagome muttered as she rolled out of bed, hitting the clock with the palm of her hand as she did so. "Well better make the most of this last day of school… God, I'm almost happy to be going back to the past, at least there they don't have clocks to wake you up 'beeping' every single solitary day.

Kagome changed into her uniform, ran a comb through her hair, before heading out to meet her friends. It would be there last meet for at least 2 weeks she knew.

OOOOOOOOOOoOoOOOO

"Hey, Kagome! Taking your time again I see, Ayumi asked as they headed to the school (aka: hell on earth)

"Sadly yes, I was to busy smashing that stupid alarm clock into a hundred thousand pieces to get ready", she yawned as she caught up to her 3 giggling friends.

"Soooooo, I hear that Hojo has wanted to talk to you Kagome!" Eri squealed loudly, all of this made Kagome blush a little.

But then Kagome started to think. "Why shouldn't I see what Hojo wants? I mean me and Inuyasha are getting no where." With the last thought it made her blush all over again. "Ok fine, Ill talk to him OK?" She said turning to her friends.

YAY! Finally! This is going to be great!" Yumi said jumping up and down.

So they headed down the street ready for a new and probably more interesting day to begin…

OOOOOOOooooOOO

The day went by as normally as ever, test, homework, the art of passing notes, blah, blah, blah. That is until Kagome made her way outside…

"KAGOME! You said you would talk to him!" Ayumi squeaked.

"And lookie! He's right over there!" Eri said shoving her in a new direction. She looked over, she had been right and now he was staring at her. As always still smiling.

"Hey Kagome, how Have you been feeling?" He asked walking up to her.

"Oh, fine, now that I think of it really good"

"Great! Well, I mean if it's not too big of a bother and you weren't doing anything I was wondering if you wanted to go the fair next weekend when it comes into town?" He asked her hopefully.

"Um… She wasn't sure what to say but words came out to fast to really stop them. "Sure, I guess I could go.

"Great! Talk to ya later!" And with that he road off on his bike, as all of her friends giggled and jumped up and down.

OOOOoooOOOO

Kagome said her good byes and headed to the well, hoping in without thinking what Inuyasha would think of her running off next week.

(Don't worry my next chapters wont be nearly as long! Hehe, or maybe they will be. You'll just have to read and find out! Muahaha. Don't worry I'll update probably tomorrow lol, I'm on EVERYDAY. I'm thinking about putting Kikyo in the next chapter, she's not my favorite char in the least but I think I'll put her in a few before anything big happens to her …like dies maybe…)

Kagome landed on the other side of the well in no time flat. She looked around making sure that her friends were no where in sight before heading to Kaede home. They would be there waiting as always. Kagome giggled to her self, they were helpless without her.

OOOooooOOOO

And there they were, all eating soup and talking.

"Hey guys! she said walking in.

"Feh. Took you long enough. I thought you said only 2 days? It's been 3 in a half." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Oh shut up, I can stay in my time if I want to." She shot back.

"What did you bring us this time Kagome!" Shippo yelled running up to her.

"Same old stuff Shippo" She laughed.

"So Kagome what did you do in your time?" Sango asked walking into the room followed by Miroku.

"Just school stuff, ya know… Oh but I do have to go back next week for a day. I kinda have a date…She said the last part as fast as she could hoping to get away with it. But she didn't

"WHAT! Inuyasha yelled standing up. "You can't go!"

"And why not? Kagome was getting annoyed fast.

"Well…Well because we're to close to finding Naraku and the shards that's why!"

"To bad then, it's just one day anyway. What can it hurt?"

Everyone else silently left the room knowing you didn't want to be around one of these people's fights.

"You're not going and that's that!" Inuyasha said trying to sound final but it didn't work.

"Why would you care if I go on a date?"

"I don't care!" But his face was starting to give himself away as it turned a very, very small shade of pink.

"Ya whatever" Kagome said finishing the fight heading out side. He wasn't going to tell her what to do. And just to prove it as she wasn't before leaving the room she turned around and said one simple word. "Sit"

WHAM

OOOOooooOOOOO

The next week went by pretty badly, Inuyasha and Kagome stayed at each others throats the entire time, but he knew he had lost this fight. And why should he care if she went on a stupid date? But for some reason he did, and now it was bugging the crap out of him.

But the weekend did come and she left only telling the others goodbye, leaving Inuyasha stranding there like an idiot...

She took a final look around before hoping down the well for her first date ever with Hojo.

(Wow, short chapter… But I think that was a good place to stop it. Oh, if you haven't figured it out I'm just writing these for something to do lol I can't put this story up for three days cause I just started here. But anyway next chapter should be all about the date and Inuyasha might just make a special entrance doing some spy work! Hehe. Ok Back to me doing the writing thing waves)

Kagome slipped into her new blue dress, silver heals, and blue chop sticks in her hair. Looking at herself in the mirror, she guessed she looked good and left it at that.

Only 15 min later Hojo was waiting for her at the front door, they were going to go to a new Italian place a few miles away. They talked most of the way, mainly about school and such until that got boring too. But when they got the place out of no were a conversation was struck up.

"So Kagome have you seen that new movie Fever Pitch? I saw it last week it was really funny." Hojo said as they were sitting down.

"Ya I did! It was on Saturday with Ayumi, Eri, and Yumi. We laughed almost the whole way through."

"Remember the part were she jumps put into the field and was running over to him trying to get him to not sell the tickets?

"Oh ya! It was so funny, and they were all yelling and the cops were trying to catch her? Then they ran into each other." Kagome laughed.

Oh and the Dr. Phil part?

They talked about it almost the whole time, not knowing that someone was watching them from a tree not far from the window… (See I told you I would make him come!)

OoooOOOO

Inuyasha watched Kagome laugh inside the building. She hadn't seen him follow her all the way here. With his ears he could hear ever word said, he didn't know what in the hell they were talking about but she seemed to be having fun. Why did that bug him so much?

"_Why is having so much fun right now bothering me so much_?" Kagome thought.

"Wow I' never seen Kagome in a dress, she looks really…really pretty" Inuyasha muttered.

"_I wonder what Inuyasha would think of my dress?"_ Kagome thought to herself.

"_Wait! What am I thinking!"_

"_Good God, what am thinking!"_


	2. Kikyou's threat

A/N Okay here is the second chapter and yet I still don't own Inuyasha. Oh well read on. R&R please!

Chapter 2: Kikyo's Threat

Inuyasha silently slipped back to the past after that knowing he couldn't risk being caught by her.

Kagome walked out of the resturant with Hojo laughing, but in the back of her mind she almost felt bad for having such a good time. She didn't know why she just couldn't shake the feeling.

As they walked up to her home Hojo kissed her on the cheek, this made Kagome blush really bad.

"So did you have a good time?" He asked innocently.

"Um, ya I really did, it was fun."

"Great…So would you like to go out again with me next week maybe?"

"Umm…, she stammered. I-I don't think so I um have a few things to do next week…" But oddly enough her mind was completely on Inuyasha.

(Hehe. I'm not going to go strait into the romance between them like some of the other stories sry but I'm kinda trying to keep them in char and I don't think it would really happen that fast)

"Oh, well is it anything I can help with?"

"No I don't think so sorry …"

"Well, ok that's fine I have a few things to do myself. Gotta study for that test coming up in 2 weeks"

"Crap, I forgot all about that."

"Heh, That's ok I'll help you study later." He said starting to walk down the porch.

"OK bye!"

OOoOOOoooOOO

Later that night Kagome landed back into the past. When she found every they were all sitting by the fire.

"Hey guys I'm here again."

"And how was your date..? Miroku said eyeing her from the other side of the fire.

"It was fine, how did you guys fair for the last 6 hours?"

"Feh. You would know if you hadn't run off like that to be with that silly Hojo!"

"How did you know who I was with Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha's face got red before he turned around and said nothing.

"Where you spying on me?"

"Now, now you two no need to get into a fight just because Inuyasha is jealous. We all know he was sad when you ran of to be with some boy." Miroku said standing up.

"Now wait a second! I AM NOT JEALOUS!" But his face had gotten very, very red.

"What ever you two" Sango said shaking her head at the two.

"Ya Inuyasha we all know you were really unset when she left" Shippo said looking up at him.

"What ever, I'm going to go take a walk." And with that Inuyasha left.

"Should…Should I go after him?" Kagome said trying to see into the black woods.

"Go ahead, be my guest." Miroku said walking back inside.

Kagome sighed and started for the woods.

oOOoOoooOOoO

Inuyasha walked along muttering to himself, he did this for awhile until a sound made him stop in his steps. He looked around… It couldn't be…could it?

"Hello Inuyasha…"

(And this is where I stop hehee! I'm mean but I' also bored I'm going to go find something to do until my other friend gets back here, then probably go to Micky D's for food lol. Ok well you can try to guess who it is behind Inuyasha, for it is either A: Nakaku B: His older brother or C: Kikyo. Find out more in the next chapter! Bye, bye!)

Inuyasha couldn't believe it, she hadn't been around in such a long time…

"Kikyo? But how?"

"What do you mean 'how'? I come and go as I please, it bothers no one. And I did not run into you, you ran into me."

He looked at the ground, he just couldn't seem to look in her in the eye. "How have you been?"

"I have been fine Inuyasha, were are you silly little friends and the wench?"

"Leave Kagome out of this. What has she done anyway?"

"She has taken my place Inuyasha, she has taken you."

He almost blushed at this one, but instead just continued to look at the ground. "She has done nothing. And remember she is the only reason you got part of your soul back."

"So I see your taking her side again." With this Kikyo looked almost hurt, but Inuyasha couldn't tell. "Why not take her back and come with me?

…What?

"Take her back, come with me, it's easy. You see she'll be safe, you and I can find the very last of shards, kill Naraku and be together for good."

"Kikyo…" Could it really be that simple? Take Kagome back and be together with Kikyo and in following everything else comes together? "I don't know… It can't be that easy or… or I would have done it already.

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh really, Inuyasha? Is this true? Would you really have done it already?"

Inuyasha thought for only a few seconds, he knew he couldn't do that Kagome. He didn't know why he couldn't …He just couldn't, not to her.

"I don't think I can do that to her…"

"Why do you care about her more than me?"

"I never said that! I just can't do that to her."

"I think you do care about her more… I could tell for a long time, but I didn't want to believe it." She started to walk away her creatures following close behind. "Oh, one more thing Inuyasha… She will not be around much longer, I can't allow it.

"Wait, what!

"She is not meant to be in this time, I can't allow her to stay here…And next time I'm afraid we will not meet at friends…"

Just as she started to walk away again Kagome came out of the woods. She had heard the last of everything Kikyo said. By now Kikyo had walked away and Kagome was standing right next to Inuyasha, she said nothing but Inuyasha knew she had heard.

"Inuyasha..I…" She couldn't finish her sentence. She looked him in the eye before running back to the house.

"KAGOME! Wait!" He tried to see what way she had went but it was no use. Slowly he made his way back to the house.

(That's it I'm afraid for now. But I'm going to update again in a few so be ready for Kikyo and Naraku in the next few chapters! Bye, bye everyone.)


	3. Kikyou's attack

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha… or any thing else. What to do with my life? Sit on a lap top and type looking like an old granny. J/K I love my grandma!

Chapter 3: ATTACK from Kikyo

Kagome ran blindly through the woods mad, afraid, and sad all at the same time. She ran not even caring that it had begun to rain, finally she stopped out of breath and to tired to move anymore anyway. She looked up seeing she was under the God Tree, she shook her head in grim humor.

"This is all your fault… Someone should have cut you down a long time ago and this would have never had happened!

"Actually it's your fault little wench." A whisper from the woods said.

"Wha…?" But her voice was caught off with a scream, one that could send chills up your arm. She felt white hot pain going through her arm and spreading throughout her entire body and it didn't go away, it throbbed through every part of her.

It was an arrow. A sacred arrow to be exact, it went straight through her into the wood, pining her there. A second later the pain was followed by even more in the leg, this was followed by another strangled scream her blood began to flood the ground.

Kikyo's creature came into view, though she was losing energy fast, things were getting blurry now. The soul skimmers wrapped around her making it completely impossible to move.

"I never wanted to kill you… I guess it is because you in a way are me. I tried to get you to go back to your own time, but you wouldn't do it. Now you leave me no choice." She strung her bow and aimed directly for Kagome, but then something happened deep down inside of Kagome. An anger and power that she never knew could be there, pulsed through her. It made the soul skimmers scatter and Kikyo's arrow clatter to the ground harmlessly.

"What?" Kikyo stared in shock at the fallen arrow and her scared pets,. "How can this be?" She took a step closer but the a force field was to powerful and almost knocked her down. Kikyo shook her head in anger. "This is not the end you have only stalled your fate. Enjoy your last days little girl." With that her and her pets left laving Kagome all alone.

Kagome looked up seeing her leave, but it was hard to tell though, everything was going black. So in the rain, blood still flowing freely from her wounds, Kaome fell asleep only hope that someone on her side would find her soon.

(Ok I no nothing bad is supposed to happen to Kagome BUT IT WILL GET GOOD! I promise J )

OOOooOOOO

Inuyasha walked into the hut seeing Kagome not there and with Kikyo's words still very fresh in his mind he turned around and ran to find her. It wasn't long until the sent of blood came to him…

He ran as fast as he could, knowing he was getting closer to the God Tree and the sent of blood was growing stronger … Kagome's blood! Finally turning a corner he saw her. Limp and hanging from the tree by her arm which was pinned there by an arrow. Kikyo's arrow. He ran to her but she hadn't let her force field down and he couldn't get close enough to help her, he knew there was no why in hell he could wake her up. He could only do one thing and he knew it would be hard o do without hurting her even more but it was the only thing he could do now. Slowly he brought out his sword and made the attack, breaking the force field. Kikyo's arrows shattered as well letting Kagome fall limp to the ground.

"KAGOME! Wake up please wake up" He said rushing next to her, but when no answer came he picked her up and ran back to the house, knowing her life was very well in his hands and if she died he would never be able to forgive him self. "I wouldn't let you die Kagome I promise! Just hang in there!"

(dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnnnn! Will she die or will she live? Well it IS kind of obvious but….I CANT TELL YOU! But I can say HE is coming. WUAH HA HA …sorry giggle moment.)

(Sorry its so short but There IS a Battle NEXT! OH yeAH!)


	4. the final battel

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 4: The Final Battle

They had gotten Kagome to the house just in time but she hadn't woken up and it was now three days later. And for the three days Inuyasha stayed by her side.

"Kagome, wake up damnit! You can't die on me I won't let you do it!" He said the tired day of her coma. Then something hit him, he couldn't believe he hadn't noticed till now. "No… No not now."

Just then an arrow shot through the window, followed by a voice he would always know anywhere. "Come out Inuyasha, Kikyo and I have something to finally settle with you…Once and for all…" Naraku's voice whispered from outside.

Miroku and Sango had already ran outside, Inuyasha was seconds after them sword ready for action. While inside Kagome's eyes fluttered open…

For now one thing was for certain… The battle was about to begin…

(I'm so, so sorry friend anyone who reads this! I need to think of a really good battle so wait and it will be worth it! I will write again in a few anyway lol)

Naraku wasted no time in changing into true form, this alone made the hairs on the back his neck stand up. It was huge at least 200 times his original size , It was a huge spider the very one that had been the marking on him and his creations backs.

"Inuyasha! Do you have any plan whatsoever!" Miroku yelled.

"Do I look like I have any damn Idea what so ever! Inuyasha snapped back.

"Poor Inuyasha seems you have no idea what to do… Well then just save the trouble and let me kill you NOW!" With that he slashed out with his fangs, making Inuyasha dive backwards

"Inuyasha1 I'll head around the back and distract him!" Sango yelled hopping onto kilala who now had changed herself. "I think if we all attack at once it will work!"

"Whatever! Just GO!"

"Ok! MIROKU! Come on!"

"You got it!" Miroku said jumping up with her.

But they didn't get that far, Kikyo hit kilala with an arrow it seemed to come out of thin air striking her with a force the cat couldn't stand up to. She screamed in pain and then fell to the ground in a heap her body having as her breathing became in gasps. But not before Sango couldn't through her boomerang at him along with Miroku's staff. This chopped off one of Naraku's legs the blood flew as he screamed and kicked.

"ONE DOWN 7 TO GO!" Miroku yelled at they picked up the now small Kilala and ran to a safer spot. But it wasn't long till more blasts made them come out to fight again.

"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha attacked from the side as Narkau howled in pain over the loss of his leg which was now making the ground dark with blood.

But this left him open to Kikyo, who now was about to take advantage of this. "Inuyasha… you brought this on your self, I'm truly sorry." She aimed the arrow for his heart knowing that it would hit and then they could be together forever… She let the arrow fly.

"INUYSAHA LOOK OUT!" Sango yelled seeing the arrow coming closer to him. But she knew it was too late the arrow was going to hit…

But just before the arrow hit it was destroyed in a shower of shards of wood. A scream said that the same thing had happened to Kikyo's bow. Inuyasha looked over to see Kagome leaning on the door frame with her bow and arrow ready to shoot again.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Shippo yelled who had come out of hiding.

"Didn't think I would let you kick his ass all by your self did you?" She said smiling weakly.

"DIE!" Naraku yelled diving form her.

Sango threw her boomerang at him literally cutting him off from Kagome. He screamed in pain as blood squirted all over the place. But his body become smaller parts and began to move around. Crawling back to him to re-group.

Miroku threw scrolls stopping many of them completely but they seemed to keep coming back. "Need some help over here!" He called to Sango. They began to cling to his body making his entire leg feel like it was going to burn off at any moment, he screamed out in pain as more hooked on to him. It was as if the were trying to turn them into apart of Naraku, so far they were winning. With a fast sweep of his staff and a dozen or so more scrolls they were gone but deep red welts and dark burns to take there place.

"FOX FIRE!" Shippo yelled attacking the small bits coming at him. But being so small it didn't help, with a cry he ran away from them as he too began to feel the white hot pain of the squishy creatures (Im stupid I know. But it funny…right?)

Naraku let out a hundred demons all heading for them, clawing their way to the front of the large pack wanting to attack. "WIND SCAR" With a screaming sweep of the blade they were killed, dark blood splattered the ground making inch deep puddles in the now blood moistened ground. But with the one set gone another took its place. They now came at all sides, attack after attack, even more seemed to fill the sky. The large amounts of them and their never ending dark blood blocked out any light exept for the red mist that now seemed to cover the area.. The sent made Inuyasha gag, almost sending him to his knees on the blood covered ground, the blood that was no longer just the demons they were attacking.

They now Came In from all sides, all sounds drounded out by there howls of anger and pain, all but the sound of Naraku's terrible laughter. His was the worst it sounded like death, terror and, pain forming together into a sound being yelled out by a mad man. Slowly Inuyasha was being drained of power, the sent of blood and death reeked the air around him, that and the endless attacking was making him weaker and weaker. It was what Naraku wanted and he knew it. He wouldn't, couldn't let it happen, he wasn't going to let him win again. That was a promise.

"Inuyasha! Are you ok?", It was Miroku , Inuyasha looked over he was now beside him and he looked to be in no better shape, blood was caked on the side of his face and he supported himself on only one leg. The other was a blend of welts and burns, his robe looked at if it had been melted away.

"Doesn't seem those sandles are helping you out much huh? And do I look ok? We have to think up a plan! This is what he wants, he wants us to be to weak to fight back! He's playing with us! (now don't take that the wrong way people you know what I mean)"

"We need to re-group!"

"Well then what in the hell are we waiting for!"

They gathered together hiding in the forest on the edge of the batter field, they knew they didn't have long. And they were right…

"Inuyasha…. You can't hide forever, your only delaying your demise…" Naraku's voice was low and close, then it rose to a hiss that sent chills crawling up every ones back.

"We'll go around the back and cut him off" Sango smiled a grim evil smile raising her, now stained, boomerang up. "Literally." She lifted Miroku onto kilala and they sped off back into the raging battle field.

Inuyasha ran over to Kagome taking advantage of the sudden lessening of attack. "Are you all right!"

"I've been better… Come on lets go get him Inuyasha."

"You got it"

They went out back into the bloody battle, Miroku and Sango doing their job, the never ending supply of demons had been 'cut' short. But now Naraku knew what was coming and he took this to his advantage. He struck Inuyasha as they came out of hiding, a set of claws appeared out of almost nowhere. They were long and curved sharply and without anytime to protect himself they rammed into his body sending them strait through his back. The force shot Kagome of his back, landing into a tree with such a force a branch cracked and fell to the ground. Inuyasha's eyes got wide in pain and shock, he could feel blood running down his back and chest. His voice was muted in pure pain as the claws were wrenched out of him, followed by a bone chilling laugh from Naraku. Inuyasha fell to the ground with a sickening thud. Kagome struggled to sit up.

"You can never win Inuyasha… You will always be nothing more than a pathetic half breed!"

"Damn you to hell you evil bastard!" But Inuyasha's words didn't match his face as he tried to stand on his feet. As hard as he try the ground seemed to move out from under him with every try. "I WILL get you!"

"Hehehehe, you say that but have you taken a look at your self? I could easily crush you now. But I will make you suffer, fist I will kill all of your little friends then piece by piece you will die."

"Naraku!" Kagome had gotten up, deadly arrow ready to fire a killing blow. "I will NEVER EVER forgive you for this!" But it wasn't just Kagome's words that were angry a new look filled her face. Hate. She looked over at Miroku and Sango who were still fighting off a giant amount of the killer insects. Then to Inuyasha who was struggling to get up. "You have hurt too many to ever be forgiven by ANYONE!" A fire burned in her eyes none of them had ever seen before, she was out to kill. "DIE NARAKU!" She let the arrow fly, it screamed through the air driving itself strait through Naraku's forhead. Light blinded him and a searing pain exploded inside of him, his deafening screams filled the air. Never had they heard such a horrible sound it made all other fighting stop, only Kagome stood tall another arrow ready.

Inuyasha now finally stood but he didn't look any better the noise was killing him just as easily as the other pain would have. But he held the tetseiga ready for the finishing blow hatred wat almost as fiery as Kagome's. "Alright every! Attack at once

"Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Kagome! All attack him at once!"

"Gotcha!" They said in unison weapons ready to finish it all for good. It had taken so long to get here, so much hurt, pain, hate. They were not going stop now. He would lose. It was over.

" NOW" Kagome yelled over the still screaming Naraku. And they attacked. Kagome joined with Inuyasha, Sango with Miroku. Even Shppo's fox fire and kilala hit. And they hit their mark. It was a an attack that made the very ground beneath them shake, Naraku screams were drowned out my the sound of the blast hitting him. A bright light brighter than Kagome's had been before eclipsed them all for a moment. And then the blast seemed to really hit. The sound was louder than Naraku's had been, nothing could be heard over it, then the shock waves picked them up and they almost flew into the trees which had been there shelter before.

It seemed like hours had passed when the sounds had come to a stop, it was almost creepy when it finished because the redness had gone out of the sky. It let the sun down into the well worn battle field, the ground was now stained red but Naraku and everyone of his minons were gone… as if they had never been there. Inuyasha sniffed the air.

"Inuyasha… Did we really do it?" Kagome ask standing up, her eyes looked over the area taking in everything as if it was the first time she had been there instead of fighting it.

"We did it… He's gone." He picked up Kagome making her face him. "Your an IDOIT! You could have been killed!

"But I wasn't" She smiled up at him her eyes no longer showed hatred but a true happiness had filled them.

"Promise me you'll never do it again!"

"Well I must admit this isn't so bad" Miroku said wrapping his arms around Sango who was in his lap from the fall. He smiled pulling her close to him, akready her face was as red as Inuyasha fire ret kimono.

SLAP

"LET GO OF ME!" Sango yelled. SLAP!

Miroku sighed and let her up. "oh well, can't win em' all." Then as he was standing up he felt his right hand tingle, a strange feeling he couldn't place. He looked down at his hand, his wind tunnel slowly fading away into nothing. But a feeling also came with this, he somehow knew that it would be there for battle when he would need it. Looking down at his now clean palm he smiled.

Something inside Inuyasha made look over into the woods, and there he saw Kikyo. She looked right at him and then right there and then he knew it was not over between them. She turned slipping off into the trees. But for now at least it was over… Then when the time came they would get even.

"Yes it's really over… Lets' go inside…" He looked back at Kagome who as about to walk back into the hut with the others. "Hey Kagome?"

"Ya, Inuyasha?"

"You never answered me."

"But Inuyasha I can't promise you that…Because if you are in trouble I'll do whatever it takes to help you." He looked back at her knowing that she would do it to, she cared about him as much as he cared about her. She took his hand and they walked inside.

(yes fluffy moment I know)

(Hope you liked!)


	5. Time for a break

A/N: Okay this is kind of short but you just had a long one so read. PLEASE!

Oh and little Inuyasha and them aren't mine. Pity.)

Chapter 5: Time for a Break

That night they couldn't believe it was truly over but their wounds wouldn't let them not believe it. They all were a little worse off than they had thought. Kagome who had to her other injuries now had 3 deep bloody scratches running down her leg and her arm. Everyone was hungry but nothing was made until Kaede came back with supplies and a few things from Kagome's backpack. The bandaging took half the rest of the night and by the time the had eaten their soup it was hard to sit up strait.

"Now I'm proud of all of ye. You did what many have failed at a hundred times over, but now you must be prepared for what is going to. You see the jewel shards must be watched over even more carefully now, for you see anyone that was hiding from NAraku will be about…" As she talked everyone began to slowly nod off, no matter how hard they tried. "For you see it is, I'm afraid, only going to…"She looked around and shook her head slowly. "Why do I even bother?"

OOOOoooOOO

It was late the next morning when Kagome rolled over to face the light of the hut window. Fire works exploded in the back of her eyelids, darks, lights, and pastels filled her limited field of vision. Despite the fact her body was one big bruse she Had found each position better than the last. After a moment she reluctantly opened her eyes to peer around the hut, in the bright morning light she could see everyone but Inuyasha was there sleeping, slowly she got herself to get up and walk outside to find him. It was warm out but a breeze made the time of day nice out, she only had to look a minuet to find him he sat on a large flat rock not far from her.

"Hi Inuyasha, feeling better?" Bit she caught sight of the bandages that covered most up his upper body, they still had a deep crimson coating on them.

"Feh, I'll be fine… Are you ok?" He looked at her from over his shoulder he could see that she still limped from place to place.

"I'm good, I'm not the one who had claws injected into my body." She looked around, it was as if the battle had never happened. Birds sang from the trees and the sun was now starting to climb its way high into the sky.

"I said I would be fine, us demons heal faster than you people."

"Doesn't mean it didn't hurt."

"Whatever."

Kagome sighed inwardly, his stubbornness would never change and sometimes it was almost too much to handle. "I think I'll go home for a bit…you know to get new supplies and some food so we can have a party…For defeating Naraku…" She looked up at him wondering how much he yell at her for even thinking of going home when they were so close to finding the jewel shards. But to her surprise he did even try to make a fight out of it. Almost like he wanted her to go…And he did, but not for the reasons she thought.

"Fine go ahead and go but be back in 5 days or I'll go and get you myself and drag you back" He looked over at her and smirked at her surprised look. It was cute when she was confused, of course he would never tell her that.

"…Ok then… I'll be back soon." With that she went back in, gathered up her stuff, and headed to the well without anyone els waking up.

OooOOOooooOoo

"Wow. You really just let her go home for five days?" Miroku said a little while after Kagome had left and everyone had woken up. "No strings attached? No death treats?"

"Shut up…" Came his growling reply.

"Yes that's not like you at all." Sango said getting more comfy in her little cot that had been set up on the far side of the hut where more of the light came in. It made the dust dance in the light, making Kilala try and attack it in a kitten type fashion.

"Ya usually we can hear your yelling waaaaaaay over here." Shippo giggled frm his spot on the floor earning him a new bump on the head. "Owwwwww L

"Would all just shut the hell up? If she wants to go home she can go home… 'sides she's bring back food."

(Short I know but please review! Love ya'll bye)


	6. Mixed emotions

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Inuyasha where would you hear a thing like that? hehe umm hehe of course not WHO SENT YOU! WAS IT THE NINJA'S!

Chapter 6 Mixed Emotions

When Kagome entered on the other side of the well, she found herself praying that her mother wouldn't see her like this.

_Or Grandpa or Sota_

It was dark in the shrine always was but by now Kagome had gotten used to the dark and quiet of the shrine. It was peaceful in a way, no battles, no school, no Inuyasha and Kikyo.

_Kagome! Stop it! If you really want him you should say something before...before it's to late your running out of things to do there. But why do I really want to stay anymore anyway Inuyasha will have Kikyo and then there will be no room for me at all... Wait Kagome you're not even making sense you don't know how he feels anymore maybe he changed his mind...maybe..._

She quietly battled with her feelings as she walked inside the warm house, the smell of food filled the air around her making her happy that she had come home for awhile. She didn't get to eat or sleep so well in the past but they always ate and slept if that counted for anything, and there she never really had to worry about her safety knowing Inuyasha was close.

Knowing her mother was home she, as fast as her tired body would allow, tried to sneak upstairs to her room, to bad she didn't get that far.

"Oh Kagome I didn't here you- Kagome what happened to you!." Her mother had really seen her when she walked into the hallway and it was true Kagome was a little worse for wear. Even with the day she had to heal and all of Kadae's (sorry if I spelled wrong) healing stuff she still had deep scars. And still she just _knew_ her wrist was broken or at least fractured or something she could barely move it. But she didn't like her mothers' face it was annoying like she was a little girl who couldn't watch out for herself and was always getting hurt, in fact she hated that face.

"Mom we finally killed Naraku."

"That wasn't an answer Kagome!"

"Mom..." Kagome said in a tired vocie."You _couldn't_ have thought it would be _easy!_ We couldn't just say 'Go away Naraku' it wasn't going to work that way! And besides Inuyasha was there he wouldn't have let anything happen to me!"

"You say that but then you come back looking like this!"

"He kind of had his hands full you the huge claws impaling him in the chest!"

He mothers eyes got big for a moment. "WHAT!"

"Actually it was his chest that was kind of full but..."

"KAGOME!"

"Mom it's over Naraku is dead please just leave it alone."

"Ok Kagome..." Her tone had softened it was almost something like a whisper now, as if she was trying to calm Kagome down instead of herself. "You will be coming home soon then correct?"

"Probably mom, we have a few more things to do..." _Like we need get the rest or the shards and find Sango's brother and...And... I'm running out of reasons aren't I?_

"I know you have your reasons for always going back Kagome and I'll let you go for as long as you need to, but when this is all over I don't think I'll ever let you out of my sight again." She said almost laughing. "Now your friends called nod wanted to know if you would go to the fir on Friday." Seeing the look on her daughters face made her hold down a giggle "It's Wednesday honey, I told them you would be better by then."

"You mean you said I had _another _illness? What was it this time; do I have horns coming out of my head?"

"No I think it was some dizzy, fuzzy, eye problem or something or another. I can't keep track of them anymore. Now anyway go to bed you look like you need it" She said giving Kagome another concerned once over making Kagome roll her eyes. "Sleep as long as you need to I'll make you something to eat when you wake up."

"Ok mom...Thanks."

Kagome said this as she walked up the stairs to her room. The light from the windows created playful shadows along walls and floor, it was calm and quiet, Mom must have been the only one home. She came to her door and looked at her room, it was girly she had to admit but she liked it with her soft pink bed and matching pillows. Without anymore thought she plopped down letting herself sink into the covers and grab her fluffiest pillow holding onto it tight. She could see from her bed out the window into the fading light. Sleep poked at her from the edges of her mind as she thought about what her mother had said, about how she would be coming home soon, how things would be over._ I guess there's just no getting around it, things will have to go back to normal sooner or later... But what if I don't want them too?_ With that final thought sleep overcame her.

OoooOOOooo Inuyasha's time:

Inuyasha looked up at the almost full moon; it shined bright next to the velvet like blue of the night. He couldn't stand it anymore all these thoughts, these emotions and questions had been bubbling up inside him since the time Kagome had left about 12 hours ago. They ate away at his mind refusing to leave him alone, now it was driving him completely insane. _I don't care how late it is she's going have to listen to me I have to talk to someone! _And with that he melted into the shadows.

OoOOooOOOoOoo (Sorry there just so much fun)

He knew it was late even for Kagome when he landed on her side of the well, with a few quick jumps he was at her window. It was open to let in the breeze that blew the few leaves that were on the ground to and fro, he slipped into the room without a sound sitting doglike on the window sill. Kagome's bed was close to where he was sitting, he could see her form curled up in a ball in the middle of her bed.

"Kagome." He whispered poking her from his perch on the window, she didn't budge. "Kagome." He said a little louder. "I know you can hear me wake up, I need to talk to you." Finally she opened one sleepy eye towards him. Then she seemed to figure out who it was, she snapped into a sitting potion with surprise that he was there.

"What?"

"I...I came to talk to you..." He said innocently.

Kagome looked over to her clock with what almost seemed to be annoyance but she was truly far from it, actually she was very curious at why he'd be there at 3:20am. "This early? Is it important?"

Suddenly he seemed to go from shy to serious in a second. "I...I want to forgive her... I'm not sure why but I do."

Kagome stiffened she knew what he was talking about but at the same time she felt as if she wanted to cry, even though all of this hit her at once her voice stayed quiet and she didn't let it change. "I'll understand if you do Inuyasha, I mean I know you love her... I'd understand..."

"Feh. How can you understand if I can't! I don't know if I love her Kagome... I've been thinking about...about everything." Kagome stayed quiet she would let him talk besides she wasn't sure if she would be able to find her voice. "I was thinking about what she did then about what you've done... But I just ...I just can't make everything work out in my mind!"

She found words; she looked into Inuyasha's eyes as she spoke. "But I think I do understand. You want to try to make things work out, keeping thinking that there's got to be hope. Wanting them to be happy no matter what happens to you in the process..." She was the one to look away first, moving her gaze to the ground. Inuyasha was quiet before speaking again.

"Then I thought about the jewel being completed, about me becoming a full demon, but I know you really don't like that, I know you want me to stay just the way I am... Kagome what are you going to do when the jewel is complete?" The question caught her off guard she wasn't sure what to say for a minute then it all just... came out.

"I don't want to leave Inuyasha, I know you love Kikyo and there's nothing I can do about it!'All stand by your choice bout you becoming a full demon but... but if you do I...I'm going to come home..."

"Why? Why is me becoming strong a problem!" His voice rose, he didn't want it to it just did, Kagome followed suit, but Kagome's voice was sad.

"Because Inuyasha I've seen you that way your -your not the same!"

"But those times where different! It won't be the same when I make the choice!"

"How do you know! I've seen you! And it doesn't matter how you become it the jewel will be tainted! It will grow on evilness it-!" What happened next surprised them both. Inuyasha kissed her, right there from his sitting position on the window with her still sitting at the corner of her bed at 3:35 am. Kagome's face light up with a bright blush as soon as she felt his lips on hers, she glowed even brighter at the thought of how much she liked it. It was a short kiss but when Inuyasha pulled away Kagome's eyes where wide with shock _Wow THAT came out of know where!_ She said to herself.

"Then I'll make you a deal Kagome... As long as you stay I'll stay this way for you."

"Why?"

"Because I want you to be happy." His tone was soft and he set himself upright again looking at her, quickly changing back into his old self. "Well...uhh." It was like everything he had just done finally downed on him as a blush creped into his face. "I guess...I'm gonna go back now, you need to rest and stuff..." He said as he made his way out of the window.

"Um...Hey Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?"

"You ...you wanna go to this place with me and my friends in 2 days? Well actually you'd need to come back tomorrow but... what do you say?" She was blushing again she could feel it. Inuyasha gave her a funny look at what she could mean he had never gone with her and her friends; it was 'dangerous' or something.

"Ok see ya soon then?"

"Ya see ya soon..." She gave a little wave as he disappeared into the night. With a content sigh she lay down and curled up against her pillow and drift off to sleep again but with a final thought she smiled. _Maybe..._ (Now to understand this you must read her thoughts from earlier)

(A/N Ok it was kinda long and I think I did an ok job with it. Now With the whole Kikyo thing it's not going to happen for a few more chapters cause I still need to think about it so it will be really good . Anyway I have a few ideas for my next few chapters so incoming is the fair with yashy but for a little insider tip Hojo will end up going with them and I shall have fun with that. As for the next ones it will either be about Sesshomaru and? MUAHAHA or Koga and Inuyasha plus don't worry I will have a new villain soon enough and maybe an old one will sneak in too. But I want like 3 reviews to move on to anything good I'm beginning to think people don't like my story lol. Oh well I'll have the next chapter up very, very soon. but only if I get


	7. The talk

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha I tried to buy him one day but he was just way to expensive.

Chapter 7: The Talk

When Inuyasha left Kagome's time he found himself still blushing, in fact his face stayed that way for the rest of the night he spent up in a tree staring out into the woods. It seemed like forever for the sun to come up and when it did he wanted it to go back down he would have to face Kagome again in just a few hours. He kicked himself for being so stupid and acting the way he did.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" He said hitting his head on the side of a tree, a sight that would make anyone laugh. "My love life is just so damn complicated!" He knew he cared for Kagome but his stubbornness and the fact the Kikyo still was around made things so much harder, he was to embarrassed to say anything to her then when he tried he made himself look like an idiot. He stopped to look out at the rising sun, he listened to the early quietness and tried to think of what to say to her, and to bad he wouldn't get the chance...

OoooOOOoooOO

Kagome had her own problems staying asleep that night, she kept thinking it was a dream until she found proof that Inuyasha had been there. His dirty foot prints where all around the window! She woke up about 3 times until she gave up sleep altogether to think about what had happened, it made her face go red at the thought of what happened, truly it wasn't much just a harmless kiss... _Damn it won't leave my head! ...Inuyasha did you really mean any of it? _She turned over to lie on her stomach with her chin in her hands to see out her window better. _I wonder what he meant last night... That he wanted me to be happy then with...the kiss... No stop it Kagome don't do this to yourself! God why did everything have to get so complicated! I guess I'll just have to go and talk to him myself... I have to know...Maybe my maybe wasn't just a maybe...Maybe there's a chance... Maybe..._

OooOOOoooO

Kagome told her mom she was going to get Inuyasha so he could come to the fair that night, after about 10 minutes she gave in saying she better be home within the hour or else. So Kagome came out of the well just in time to see a very flustered Inuyasha coming towards it, he almost didn't see her before jumping in and when he did it sent him at least a yard into the air with surprise. There went any idea to what he was going to say to her.

"K-K-Kagome... I um I was just about to go talk to you I mean well you wanted me to come over and...And..." His face was a dark red and he was officially out of things to say about the topic.

Kagome would have giggled is she wasn't so freaked out about what to tell him, she was driving herself mad with what she was going to tell him or ask him or...or whatever. "Um can we talk about last night?"

"Um...Ya sure I...I uh guess..." He stuttered as they sat down under the God Tree, the shade was pleasant and set a greenish tint to everything in its reach. "Listen." They both said at the same time, each trying not to look at the others eyes. "Uh, go ahead." He said to Kagome.

"Inuyasha, I thought about last night a lot and I was thinking about the first time we met for some reason, it was funny because I remembered how much we hated each other for awhile." Even Inuyasha smiled at this, it was funny to think of the first time they met. "Actually you insulted me a lot that day..."

"What are you talking about?" All seriousness left the conversation with that one...

"Ya you did! First you started off by telling me how stupid I looked, called my Kikyo a number of times then made it worse by going 'of course your not Kikyo she was cuter than you much cuter!"

"Well...I ...Umm..." _Oh no pain is coming... _But it didn't something worse did...

"Well Inuyasha?"

"Um...What...?" She got up on her knees and looked Inuyasha right in the eyes.

"What do you still think about me?"

He got red at that one. "Well Kagome I umm... I..."

"Inuyasha do you or do you not care about me! I want to know, I don't care about the answer I just want to know I don't want to be hurt again!"

Inuyasha got quiet before starting to speak. "Kagome I-" But sadly that's all that got to come out.

"HEY KAGOME!" Kagome turned around. _No not now please not now... Why me! _

(A/N: AM SO SORRY IT IS SO SHORT! Ok there's my cliffy for now I'll work on the next tomorrow or later or something. If you have any ideas send them in other than that I'm looking for reviews and stuff. Up next someone is going to interrupt and then there's the fair... Oh and did you know Hojo is coming? Plz review or I might just think you guys don't like me anymore and stop writing forever! Lol But that's not true right... right? C ya all soon!)


	8. Koga

Disclamer: Sadly I cannot afford Inuyasha...

Chapter 8: Koga

Thanks for the reviews everyone!

Last time: "Inuyasha do you or do you not care about me! I want to know, I don't care about the answer I just want to know I don't want to be hurt again!"

Inuyasha got quiet before starting to speak. "Kagome I-" But sadly that's all that got to come out.

"HEY KAGOME!" Kagome turned around. _No not now please not now... Why me! _

This Time:

Inuyasha growled as the oh-to commen sent of Koga filled his sensitive nose. The wirlwind of an interduction left Kagome and Inuyasha coughing in his dust, when it setteled Kagome found herself face to face with Koga.

"So how have you been my dear Kagome?" He smiled predenting the over upset ranting Inuyasha wasn't even there.

"Um... Ya hi Koga, it's uhh nice to see you again..." Kagome said tryingto put on her best fake smile.

"So I see that you have missed me as much as I have missed you?"

"Umm don't read to far into it..." She glanced at Inuyasha. "Maby you should come back another time."

"Ah I see you are finialy desided to let the mutt down, don't worry about breaking his heart easily he knew he never had a chance." Koga said still pretending Inuyasha wasn't around.

"What are you doing here you flee bitten -!" Kagome quickly cut him off.

"Inuyasha let me handle this." She warned as he growled reaching for his Tetsiguia (sorry if I spelled wrong).

"So have you finialy desided to leave this mutt and become my mate Kagome?"

"How dare you! I'll -!

"Sit" _Thud_ "Lisen, kagome went on like neither of them had said anything. "Koga you have to understand somthing here, I'm not going with you Koga I have to stay here with Inuyasha."

"Ah so I still see you are pitying the silly mungral by staying with him but no matter I will just kill him in the end."

"You damn wolf you couldn't-!"

"Sit" Kagome sighed losing patience with both of them. "Koga if I wanted to be your mate do you not think I would have gone with you already? Koga I just don't love you."

"It seems you are still under some spell the mutt has put on you once you come with me that will change I know you love me Kagome we are ment to be together." He said not losing and confedence or taking any hint what so ever. Kagome was going to lose it soo to make it worse Inuyasha pulled out the sword and tried to get in front of Kagome. It didn't work.

"Inuyasha SIT BOY! I said I would handle this! _Thud_

"Damn woman..." Inuyasha muttered eating dirt. By now Miroku and Sango had heard the comotion from over the hill and came to see what was going on, miroku stood next to Inuyasha.

"Eating dirt again I see Inuyasha? It can't be to good for you." Miroku said chuckling. _Wack_ Miroku sported a new bruse.

"He had that one coming." Sango said to shippo shaking her head, he nodded back.

"Lisen Koga try to understand me. I. Do. Not. Love. You."

"But you are my mate." She lost it.

"Oh my god! You are as thick as Inuyasha!" She yelled. "Hey!." Inuyasha said about to make a come back just now getting up from the ground. "Sit!" Back to the ground. "Koga **_I do not love you!_** Got it? I never have! Ayami (Tell me if thats right) does, go be with her! Just **_leave me alone!_**" She was yelling loudly making the rest of the group stare, even Koga seemed suprised.

"Fine I shall leave for now my love but always know I shall wait for you!"

"NO!" Suddenly she got quiet and spoke softly. "Koga just go, I can't say it any other way than that I don't love you and I never will so if you can't just take the stupid hint then go away and let me predent you did." Kagome muttered in an annoyed voice, she knew this wasn't going to get anywhere so she was going to let him go off and still think what he wanted. He stared at her thinking about what she said. _Wow looks like something has finialy gone through._

"But... Kagome you really don't want to be with me? You would rather be that mutts mate than mine?" She almost blushed at that one but some how controlled herself long enough to yell some more.

"What did I just say! No I don't! And I never said anything about Inuyasha!" She yelled exasprated. _Nope nothing got through... Why am I not suprised..._

"Ok then Kagome if thats what you really think I will leave." Koga sighed then smiled again. "But Inuyasha." He said looking past Kagome at the dust covered dog demon. "You and I will end our little quarel soon!" He looked back to Kagome and smiled. "If you ever change your mind you know I still love you Kagome." And just as she opened her mouth to say somthing he left them in his dust. She shook her and looked at Inuyasha almost giggling.

"I told you to stay out of it." She nelt down next to him so they were face to face. "See you had nothing to be jelouse about." She smiled and walked away leaving Inuyasha making threats.

"He'll never learn will he?" Miroku said.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked him picking up Shippo as they walked back.

"Inuyasha dosen't have to fight for Kagome's attention she's already trying to get his." Sango nodded lookin up at the two. Inuyasha was still yelling trying to catch up with Kagome, who was giggling yelling sit every time he would get close enough to yell in her face.

OOoooOOOoooOO

"Come on Inuyasha! We HAVE to get back to my time NOW! I have to get ready for the fair and you have to too!"

"What in the hell do you mean _I_ have to get ready? I'm fine the way I am!"

"You can't go anywhere in my time wearing that."

"Whats wrong with my clothes!"

Kagome shook her head and sat on the edge of the well. "Just come on." And dissapered to the other side.

"Damn woman thinks she can just order me around like that she's going to get it one day I mean where dose she get off-" He muttered to himself jumping in after her.

OOoOOOOoooooo

Kagome half draged Inuyasha to the car (Thank god she could drive now). She was going to go out to get him some new clothes to wear to the fair that night... and maby somthing for herself.

"I am not going in that damn thing, one of those attacked me before!"

"It for the thousandth time did **not** attack you! _You_ where the one to walk out in the middle of the street on a red light while a _truck_ was coming down the lane!

"Fine but it better not try anything!" He muttered getting into the front as fast as posible. Kagome slid in on the other side and started the engine making Inuyasha yelp another curse as he grabed the handle of the door bending it. Kagome giggled getting a mean glare from him, slowly he calmed down but tensed up every time they hit a bump or stopped at light, He pulled at his seat belt every time he got it to the part you clip it in at he would let go toget the other piece making the belt hit him in the face, or the his head... or ears... After about 30 trys he got it and looked to Kagome. "Hey... How do you do that?" He asked watching kagome work the weal making the monster move alone with the other monsters without getting them to attack it. It was kinda neat.

"It would take to long to explain Inuyasha."

"Feh, didn't really care anyway... What does this do?" He started to poke buttons in the front turning the air one the window wipers and finaily... the radio. The music blasted from his earlyer attept to turn the volume up but that was before the radio came on, this time it nearly scared the life out of him.

"Damnit! What in the hell is that thing!" He yelled over the music. "Make it stop!" He began hitting buttons over and over again, making the music even louder. He claped his hands over the hat that hid his ears. "Make the damn evil thing stop!"

"Inuyasha stop it your making it worse!" She yelled at him. "Wait Inuyasha no!" But sadly she said it just a few seconds to late... Her radio was now done for...

_Bam!_ Bye bye radio... He had punched the thing into pieces. "Evil damn noise maker. Stupid thing deserved to break into tiny pieces."

"Inuyasha...My-my radio..." Her mouth was open at what happened. Then she shot an evil glare of her own at Inuyasha.

"WHAT!" She didn't say anything the rest of the ride and Inuyasha kept looking at the well what was left of the radio like it was some type of killer.

It was about 10 minutes later they arrived at the mall the huge building made Inuyasha's mouth hang open. He stuck his head out the window to try to see all of it looking very much like a dog with a hat on. "Kagome... WHAT is THAT?"

"That Inuyasha," She said turning off the car and getting out. "Is a mall."

(Ok there is it. I'll write more later send reviews! Also if you have any ideas go ahead and feel free to tell nothing is set but the ending! Next comes the mall and the fair... then after they get back somthing happens and that somthing is... well i guess you'll just have to wait and see huh?)

"Inuyasha come on!"

"I can't get this damn rope belt off of me and the damn mettal mouth of this damn monster won't open the hell up!"

"Inuyasha... your hopeless..."


	9. The mall

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N Ok listen people I'm beyond sorry for taking forever to update but I'm working on a new story that and I say again WILL finish lol it will be coming out soon on my other account flyingpinkllamasattack though so far it's only an account with nothing else on it. Anyway thankyou for all who have stayed with me and sorry for all who have not. And lets begin again where this story lead off shall we?

Chapter 10

Kagome had to drag the silver haired boy through most of the mall, all the sights and sounds drove the poor boy crazy and he was forever messing with his burden: that blasted hat. Finally they came to a store, Kagome praying that something she grabed that she liked would fit him and then shoved him into a blue dressing room in the back. It took several long minutes, some cursing, yelling and annoyied noised but finally the half demon came out of the small closet like room looking-almost- like a normal human.

"Well?" He huffed looking at the blank face of Kagome.

The girl blinked coming out of the daze which was already almost enough to make her blush, she had done a good job. Regular baggy guy jeans that tons of people wore, a white shirt she had grabbed in desperation to get him away from the staring children that had come flocking over to where they were standing. She wasn't even sure what had drawn them over to the two... And finally a new hat, a slightly less uncomfy looking one if possible. He hadn't thought so... (Oh and, of course, a pair of white Kswiss's to complete the overall look.)

"You look great Inuyasha. I don't I've ever seen you look better!" She said this teasinly but he blushed a cherry tamato all the same. And so after several more long minutes of stares and whispers and even a few direct comments she got the items to the counter, paid and got out of there. But not before noticing something in a window, forcing Inuyasha to stay in one spot for a second and coming out with a small Express bag in hand. And no matter how hard he tried she wound't show him what was inside. But over all and other than that not of major interest happened at the mall and in a way both were greatful.

It was at about 6pm when Kagome slunk upstaires to get dressed leaving Inuyasha all alone with the noisy T.V boxy thing again for a very long time. It was about 45 minutes later he heard the soft patter of feet coming down the staires already he was about to a make a retort at why she took so long at getting 'ready' but his words got swallowed.

"Uh...um... uh.. hmm... ok..." She didn't get much for out of him other than that and giggled. She had come down in something he had never seen her in before, it was a think strapped V neck powder blue sun dress that fell before the knees and chunk, comfy white flipflops adorned her feet. And she was wearing make up. Not a lot but all the more it made her beautiful, a small about of eye liner, lip gloss and some blush.

"So... ummm... How do I look?" She asked meekly twirling a bit.

"You look... Um.." He gwaked a bit more before realizing the stupidity of his answer and regained some normal stubborn not caring self. "Fine I guess." He muttered majorly trying to hide a new flush rising up his neck and face.

"Thanks Inuyasha." She smiled rolling her eyes and thanking God her mother wasn't around to comment of how 'adorable' and 'cute' they looked together as she has almost done not too long ago but a very stern glare and a hiss stopped that one.

"When are we leaving to this stupid thing anyway?" Still trying to hide a blush.

"Well right now if your ready I guess." The raven haired girl glanced at her watch and picking up a small jean jacket. All of a sudden they got quiet all hope of a good conversation gone. Because this time it was diffrent they wern't going out to slay a demon and they wern't going out to look for a few jewel shard. They were going to a fair, a place people laughed and won prizes for eachother and road a few rides here and there. No this wasn't at all what they usually did. Oh no this one was much diffrent. This was very, dangerously close to a date.

But as soon as they walked out the door Kagome thought she noticed something in the air. Something she felt deep inside of here.

"No..."

"What?" She titled his head down at here."

"Oh no..."

"God Kagome what is it already!"

They may just be doing some jewel shard huntting after all.

"Inuyasha... I think I sense a jewel shard..."

"WHAT!"

A/N Yes short and maye kinda crappy but i'm just getting back into this one again and I really want to think about it before I start up again I think thats why I stopped in the first place. I didn't think I was getting enough reviews and I was at a writers block. Oh and thank you to my last reviewer your what started me up again. i am truly in your det... lol See you guys next time! Oh and please don't forget my new story coming soon! I've never though so hard on what I was going to write before. Wow that was really way too short.


	10. Another day another demon

**Dislclaimer: Nope don't own him or them...blah**

**A/N I'm baaaaaack! And for all of those who have stayed with me I am really happy. WelI I'm going to get straight to the chapter. Oh and to all I've just realized how horrible horrible my spelling is and over this weekend I'm going to re post them all with the correct spelling.**

Chapter:11

Another day another demon

"What!" He said loudly again.

"I don't know... It just feels..." She was looking wildly out her front door it was so very faint...

"Where is it?" He looked around but only seeing streets and lights hating how full of _crap_ this time was.

She couldn't place it, it was like it was there but it wasn't... she was getting annoyed now. "Come on I think it's this way." She half muttered dragging him outside but just as she began to dart down the street he had her picked up, she yelped.

"Inuyasha! Put me down NOW!" She sqealed trying to keep her dress down while also trying not to fall considering Inuyasha wasn't really helping in the holding her up department.

"We'll get there faster this way, now where do we go?"

"DOWN!"

"Kagome just tell me-!"

She cut him off quickly. "RIGHT NOW INUYASHA!" A few passerbys where staring, she was now a very deep red. Someone pointed and then Iuyasha he all but dropped her, still blushing deeply she looked around and stopped for a second.

It was gone.

But how...?

"Oh no."

"What?" He wasn't all too sure he wanted to know the anser.

"It's...gone..." Seeing the look on his face she was very quick to come up with a reply. "I don't think there ever even was one really, it was just a feeling." He didn't look like he believed her all that much. "Really Inuyasha lets just go ok?"

He gave a slow nod. "What way?"

She gave a short glace around and pointed then: "This way follow me."

"We're not taking the monster this time?" He said this looking almost puzzled.

"Not after my radio."

"It started it!"

She laughed suddenly at the outragess comment and just continued to drag him along, but there was a feeling in her gut that she had been right about the jewel shard that she just couldn't get rid of.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was busy at the fair grounds and she could see her friends waiting at the very entrace and some one else she couldn't quite make out it looked like... oh no... Hojo.

"Damn."

Inuyasha blinked. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head and tried to smile. This was gonna be bad she just knew it. "Oh..nothing nothing at all." Her voice was high and her face was warming up she was certain and when he let it slide she almost heaved a sigh of relife. _Bad bad bad bad bad bad bad ... crap..._

"Hey that's that Hobo kid."

"Just be nice Inuyasha please?" All she got in reply was a snort and a 'keh'

"Good boy."

He ignored her. And then Kagome felt the small twing of a jewel shard again, fainter than the last time. Again like it wasn't even really there... This time she forced herself to ignore it all together. Nothing felt wrong and untill something did she'd leave it alone after all after the school play the last thing she wanted to do was draw more attention to herself and her hanyou friend.

"Hey Kagome..." Inuyasha lifted his head ever so slightly. "Do you smell that?"

"Inuyasha. When have I ever been able to smell that stuff that you have? I mean really." She said in a very 'I'm rolling my eyes' tone of voice.

He pouted before following her over to the group of friends all the way shooting daggers at the poor unsuspecting Hojo who should have simply stayed home that night.

And that's when things went all down hill...

"Hey Kago-!" Eri had begun to yell.. untill the ground started to shake. Things started to tumble while people screamed, cracks formed along the ground.

"What's going on!" Inuyasha yelled over the roar while grabbing Kagome and jumping into a tree and though at the moment it didn't seem to matter because everyone was falling to the ground anyway.

"I don't know!" She screamed back, the tree shook violently.

The hanyou paused. "I know smell something..." The shaking stopped and everything went still aside from the poor park visiters who now ran for their lives.

Kagome felt a chill crawl up her spine as the feeling of a jewel shard came over her, that's why she hadn't been able to feel it correctly... it was _under the ground_.

"Oh no..." She whispered as a thick tentical forced its way through the ground but it was onyl seen by a few many had now run back to the safty of their homes though she could still see her friends from the height all in shocked horror, afew more peopel could be seen running.

"What the _hell?_" They jumped down her landing with a tump and his hand going to his side, going for his sword. Hitting his jeans. "Damnit!"

"KAGOME!" Yumi's high pitched scream could be heard as she ran over pulling her friend up she could see Ayumi several yards away trying to wake Hojo, something had apparently fallen on his head which was now going black and blue.

"Kagome I don't have it!" Inuyasha said as another arm flew up out of the ground, the thing was now pushing itself upward.

She looked around wildly and could only slightly hear Eri ask her what the hell she was doing and that they had to get out of there- "NOW!" - the game booths were in shambles but she could make out something.

A bow.

_Holy crap there is a God!_

The rest of the small group had come beside her now any one stupid enough to be left in the park was now running as a huge piece of side walk flew up, crashing five yards away and sending up a spray of wood and rocks. The thing lifted itself out of its hole.

"Oh god..." It was unlike any demon she had ever seen four tentical arms held up an almost animal like body, the head was ovaled, huge disk likes eyes blinked in the moonlight and a jagged mouth dripping venom was opened wide. It stood almost 60 feet above them.

Ayumi screamed again and the group all found themselves backing up Hojo in a horrifed daze, Inuyasha tossing the cap away preparing for the fight. "HOLY SHIT!" Kagome heared the paniced yell but not from who it came she was busy trying to get her feet moving in the right direction. It was a bow, one that looked at least close to what she used and it had been sitting at little shop table... She made a break for it.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha saw her turn and run for a ripped tent and table, the demons head (which was where three jewel shards sat) swirved in her direction. Inuyasha jumped in responce knowing exactly what the damn thing was going for. "DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!"

Blood spattered the ground causing more screams and hollers to go up. Kagome grabbed the bow before backing up to her friends again just as Inuyasha landed with blood dripping from red pained claws. It now pushed itself out of the hole it had been in leaving a crater the size of a foot ball field where many booths had just been standing.

"Kagome what are you doing! We need to get out of here!" Hojo was frantic, his eyes on Inuyasha who had made another go at the demon, it batted him off easily this time.

"Listen you guys." They turned to her. "What if I told you I was never sick?"

"Kagome what are you talking about we have to go!" Eri's voice rang out the two fighting demons were standing still each waiting for the other to move.

She ignored her plea. "What if I told you I've been fighting things like this 500 years in the past with Inuyasha?" The thing struck sreeching as it did so, the sound of nails on a chalk board causing Inuyasha to make a pained face.

"What!"

Inuyasha jumped again but this time it was ready and pulled at one of the poles in the ground swinging it forward demolishing all that was around it snapping and lunging as it did so. More things ripped, the ground shook as a kiddy ride fell smashing and catching fire.

Sirens echoed in the distance. This was going to very hard to explain to the locals...

"Kagome! Where are the shards?" Inuyasha asked as he realed and landed next to her.

"Say you believed me!" She notched an arrow aiming. "Now get down!"

**A/N Well things were getting boring sooo YOU GET ACTION! And again i'm sorry for taking FOREVER buuuuuut I'M BAAAAACK creepy music Also as you can see all my revies went bu bye in the move soooo uf you'd like to give me some more I'll be forever your best friend AND I'll have the next chapter (which I have already started because i'm no a roll again yayayay!) out as soon as possible!**


	11. And then they knew

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you'd reconize... well maybe but nothing related to this.**

**A/N: Well people I'm nearing this stories end though since I lost all my pretty reviews I'd love to get some before the end Okay have fun and enjoy.**

**Chapter 11**

Kagome's friends -not wanting to become any sort of road kill- did as she said running for the grass while dragging a saggy unmoving Hojo into the bushes.

Her voice rose high to be heard. "There in its head one if the middle two in the... eyes...?" The plastic arrows seemed to melt into a sharper version of themselves the pink glow shimmered around it. Winthin a few moments the seared through the air just as Inuyasha himself launched off the ground.

The arrow embedded itself deeply into a tentical making the demon scream as the leg collapsed charring, changing to black and finally turnning to ash. Inuyasha took the advantage as half of it sunk back into the earth to jump up claws extanded and yank the first jewel from his head, the overly red blood spattered onto the ground in bright drops.

She let another arrow fly keeping out of the way from the cascading debree, this one hit the eye and Inuyasha could see the darkened little crystal of energy land in the blood. It was half crazed with pain by now flailing wildly in all directions, Inuyasha's ears where plastered into his hair trying to block out the insistant sound.

Something that wasn't working by the way.

Kagome was running out of arrows, and as she ran to get a better shot at the next leg she was being covered with stickly black ash, which was what was left of the orginal leg and about half of the head. She resisted the urge to gag and turn away.

Another leg went down, but with a jewel shard still left in its body it was pretty damn hard to kill off at once. Inuyasha was swearing up a storm for not having his trusty and absent sword, he turned and jumped running up a jerky arm, the thing was watching his every moment. Including the one where he lost the last eye. With two final arrows and a slash to its large disk like face and the body sizzled, crumbling into a thick pile of ash which soon bubbled into nothing as well. Sirens were blarring coming from all directions, Kagome figured it took about four calls for the cops to believe anyone.

It was a dirty 30 seconds to find the last shard but as soon as it was in her hands Inuyasha had her from behind jumping off to where the rest of the group had gathered, if they didn't leave soon they would easily be seen. It wouldn't take the cops much for time to get their cars past the wreckage.

She was yelling at them before both feet were on the ground. "We have to go now, now, now!"

Yuri had her head in her hands while Eri still tried to wake up Hojo, this time with more vigour, she turned her head and snapped at her friend. "What the _fucking hell _was that!" Kagome took this as a bad sign all her friends were _usually_ gigglers-not cussers. Her third and still silent friend seemed to shocked to say anything.

Her dog friend still next her ears snapped back to voices they couldn't hear yet. "I hear people and...dogs...coming."He nudged her in the ribs.

'What's going on!" Eri said louder still.

"Well I can't explain here!" Kagome frantically waved her arms to the lights and sounds not too far from there hidding place off to the side of the wreckage, it was a thick clump of trees past the overturned road side.

Inuyasha was growing fidgety. "Now Kagome, they'll find us soon. Those damn dogs don't like me."

Ayumi spoke up. "Ok lets get out of here, how do we get away without them seeing us? Cause as long as thewy don't see us leaving no ones going to believe we were here...or that you killed it."

Kaagome looked over at Inuyasha he blinked then understood. "No way I'm not that good! And I refuse to carry around _that _dumbass!" He pointed at the slowly coming to Hojo. She rolled her eyes.

"Ok let's just hurry, are you fast enough to get him on the way back dog boy?" Grumbling he nodded.

"...Keh...Hop on..."

OoooooooooooO

Inuyasha lifted the half awake Hojo up from the ground, his eyes snapped open once they left the ground... where he proceeded to scream...

"She the hell up!" Inuysha could see the people below look around confused.

"Oh my god, oh my god! I'm dead! " He kicked and screamed so much that Inuyasha almost threw him into the window when they got to it.

The girls were all on the bed, seemingly ready to believe anything after what they had seen...and Hojo kinda just sat in the corner while Inuyasha glared, making sure he paid attention.

"Ok now spill, cause I'm sure the cops would believe at least something if I needed to get a the _real_ truth out of you." Yumi sat cross legged and waited watching as there friend sighed.

"Alright. But ...I'm warning you..."

"Yeah yeah. Talk."

Inuyasha yawned.

_This could take awhile..._

And it did, it wasn't untill around eleven that Inuyasha personaly kicked out Hojo, the girls planned to stay and Inuyasha would be heading back to the other side of the well. Once her story was finished they didn't say anything simply wanted to go to bed. Kagome found this very unlike them, in all the ideas she had what what would happened if they ever found, this wasn't one of them. They seemed like they wern't sure what to do, the gigglyness and extatic questions had basically been shoked out of them.

So after several phone calls to prents to let everyone know that they were fine they were all asleep and Kagome could only remeber being worried about what they would say _after _the shock wore off and what they would really think after they realized it wasn't a dream. Now that they had been told she knew it was only a matter of time before she would have to make her choice.

**okay that's the last short chapter and this is also prolly going to be about the third to last chapter befor I close this. Please review**


	12. well crap

**Disclaimer: nope.**

**A/N I am sooooooo sorry. ive just sadly lost a little steam on this story ACTUALLY all my stories considering i've been grounded for month. tho these go back a little farther than a month huh? again with the sorryness. welp i'll prolly maybe start finishing this one up, but of course i would absolutly love reviews they'll fuel the typing. Anyway for those who have been witht his story for ages now..enjoy!**

**Chapter 12**

Eri woke up with a yawn, groggy with turfs of hair sticking out in odd directions she fumbled her way to the end of her bed to get a better of Kagome who sat quietly on the floor.

"Morning Kagome's head, you wouldnt believe the crazy dre...oh shit."

Kagome looked up.

"Wasn't a dream was it?"

Kagome shook her head, she hadn't slept but made sure Inuyasha had gone back to very quickly and very quietly check out the damage. The thing had quickly melted into a pile of goo apparently and with that the cops had nothing to go on. Just the way she liked it.

Her friend stared back at her with wide eyes, the others stires behind her, but knowing them they would be the only ones up for awhile, it was just turning 5.

"So I suppose this explains why we hardly ever see you anymore. Though I have to say it is much better than that almost always dieing thing we keep getting fed. Actually this _almost_ makes more sense."

Kagome pushed her self onto the bed making the pile of teens groan and cover their heads trying to block out the noise. With a snort she looked over to Eri who sat cross legged in the rumpled clothes from the night before. "To me it hardly seems more convincing."

"Yeah I am partly only trying to make you feel better...so.." She trailed off twirling a piece of hair and looking expetantly as if wait for some answer to a qustion.

"What?" What more could she possibly need to know? The whole heart spilling had happened the night ebfore, there couldnt be much left to ask

"Do we get to go over there? Meet your new friends?"

Kagme gave a long blank stare before replying. "Seriosuly?"

"Seriously Kagome! You keep us in the dark alllllll this time and then what? We're just supposed to go "Ok thats awesome want some Mcdonalds?" "

There much more the answer she had been waiting to hear the night before. "You cannot go over there."

"And why not?" Yuri sat up looking outraged nearly kicking Umi who proceded to mumble in her sleep then roll over. Gotta love that girl.

"Oh my god come on, I can't just take you over there! A: its not possible, B: Its not a picnic over there, and 3: you'd all die. And I cannot have those deaths hanging over my head untill I also die cause i tripped over your dead bodies and fall into the mouth of a waiting demon." She watched as the two blinked seemingly not sure what to say. _Then_ thats when the ranted.

"We would soo-"

"Come on Ka-"

"It's not like-"

The girl shoved a pillow over her head just as Ayumi did the same yelling over to the other girls. "SHUT UP! I want _sleep_ not something looks like sleep, not something that sounds like sleep. But actual sleep. It is needed, wanted, and nessisary, leave Kagome alone. Cause for one, we would die and I, for one, never ever wanna see something like that again."

Kagome really really loved Ayumi at that moment. And then with a triumphant look to her other friends she nodded to the rest who deflated quickly, all out of steam.

"So..." Yuri started out carefully as if it wasnt safe to speak. "When will you be going back?"

Kagome shrugged. "Soon I'm guessing Inuyasha will want to head back anyday now and he really cant be seen by anyone, its not what we need right now. But if you want me to stay a few extra days i have no major problem with it..."

They all shook their heads even the lump under the pillow shuffled a little.

"Alright then, but for now... we should probably all stay...away from people. I mean someone might have seen us there. Again...not another thing i need right now."

"Well..." Ayumi said finally sitting up. "Do you think there are anymore of those things out there? I mean here. In normal times?"

With a groan Kagome fell back onto the bed rubbing her forhead with both hands. "God I hope not." But already it had Kagome unsure and thinking. And already Kagome didn't like where her own thoughts went. If there was one... why couldnt there be another? Or 6 for that matter. Ugh, brain didn't like these thoughts, so she shoved them over forcing herself to smile over at her friends. But the thought still lagged the very last one from even the night before.

What if that wasnt just another demon?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kagome promised to meet them in an hour, by now all their moms had called nearly a dozen times now that they all knew exactly what had gone on at the fair. Well as much as the news could tell them...on 5 channels. The lie came quick, easy and very close to correct.

They had all met up at the fair, sure. But once they were all together they relized they were hungry, not wanting to wait in the annoying lines the fair had already started to have so naturaly the resturant down the street was the next best thing. The one well out of the danger zone. The whatever-the-hell it was, was certainly scary but the owner of the resturant had made ure that no one left (something they had found out was true and even if there was a little slip in this what idiot would left people leave?). And badically in the end once they had gotten home no one new much more than the parents.

Yeah that would do nicely.

The well envoloped her, the blue giving away to darkness, which gave away to bone eatters well. Inuyasha was close bys he had to guess and what needed to be said needed to be said now.

Clawing up the vines and scrambling out she gave everything a once over. "Inuyasha!"

And in a superman style her popped out of nowhere, like usual. "Thought you'd need to talk to the loud annoying ones."

"What if that wasnt just an average demon?"

He seemed thrown."Huh?"

"It seemed wrong. It followed us and didnt strike untill we were all together."

"We have those all the time."

"In the future?"

"Well-"

"I have to go back just think about and see if anything odd has been gonig on here, those three will flip out if they think I just got up and left again."

He nodded very seriously meaning he too had at least given it some thought as well.

She was at the well again before pausing. "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"It couldnt possibly be him right?"

"He's dead."

"Im beginig to wonder if that would stop him." After all not everythnig stays in Hell.


End file.
